Foram muitos encontros
by angela ateara
Summary: Grissom está num seminário em São Francisco - Califórnia, ele se vê na frente de um auditório lotado e também de uma garota que entrou em sua vida e nunca mais saiu.
1. Chapter 1

Foram muitos encontros

**Sinopse:** Nos últimos dias Grissom percebeu que seu trabalho como CSI estava se desgastando. Chega então um convite para apresentar um seminário na cidade de São Francisco, muito conveniente, e para ele é perfeito. Uma semana depois Grissom está na frente de um auditório lotado e também de uma garota que entrou em sua vida e nunca mais saiu.

Aquele convite chegou num ótimo momento.

Grissom precisava mesmo dar um tempo do laboratório e ministrar um seminário para estudantes seria interessante.

Quando bateu na porta do supervisor encontrou um homenzinho de cara fechada e sob sua mesa viu a pequena plaquinha: Jim Brass.

Foi diretamente ao assunto:

- Quero uma licença.

Aquelas palavras; Brass achou que Grissom nunca as usaria. Parou tudo que estava fazendo para dar-lhe atenção.

- Férias?

- Não. Eu vou a São Francisco, me convidaram para dar um seminário.

- Vai trabalhar? Ah Gil... – ele fez uma careta.

- Não... Vou ensinar.

- Quanto tempo?

- Algumas semanas.

- Semanas? – levaria algum tempo para voltar então – Hum... Está bem.

- Ótimo! – havia um sorriso escondido no seu rosto.

-Divirta-se! – disse Brass por fim

Grissom saiu diretamente para seu armário.

Estava silencioso ali, até que uma mistura de vozes que riam alto quebrou a tranquilidade que Grissom desfrutava.

- Oi Grissom – um coro o cumprimentou

- Olá. – respondeu sem olhar para nenhum deles.

Grissom estava tirando coisas demais do armário e Catherine acabou perguntando:

- Aonde você vai?

- São Francisco.

Warrick, ainda um novato, olhou para a colega.

- São Francisco? E não disse nada pra gente – estava mesmo decepcionada com ele.

- Acabei de aceitar o convite.

-Você foi convidado?

- Sim.

Suas respostas eram sempre objetivas...

- Pra que?

- Vou ser professor por algumas semanas.

-Fala sério, cara.

- É sério. Sexta-feira eu embarco.

- Sei lá... Então... Boa viagem?

Ele pegou o último objeto que precisava e bateu a porta do armário.

- Obrigado Warrick.

Catherine deu alguns passos em sua direção e depois lhe abraçou.

- Liga pra gente se, se sentir sozinho.

- Claro.

Deu uma batidinha no ombro de Warrick e saiu.

- Até a volta! – despediu-se desaparecendo no corredor.

...

São Francisco, Califórnia. Grissom estava com o endereço do laboratório local.

O legista responsável o convidou a conhecer sua sala. Dr. Morrison era muito introvertido, meio antipático. Mas fazia seu trabalho excepcionalmente bem.

Ele mencionou que tinha uma ajudante. Uma mocinha muito esperta, isso às vezes o incomodava, ela sempre dava palpite em tudo. Morrison riu quando lembrou da primeira vez que ela apareceu. Era a primeira autópsia dela, e vomitou por todo chão.

Grissom achou engraçado também e quis conhecê-la, mas Morrison avisou que ela não estava por ali agora.

- Imagina, quando disse que o senhor viria pra cá achou que eu estivesse blefando. Mas aqui está o famoso Gil Grissom. Ela deve ter ido para Berkeley, passa muito tempo lá, apesar de já ter ser formado.

- Berkeley? É onde darei meu seminário.

- Sim.

- Acho que vou pra lá agora.

Grissom apertou a mão do legista e se retirou.

Ele ficaria hospedado num hotel próximo, o diretor até lhe ofereceu um quarto no campus, mas ele preferiu não aceitar.

Não precisavam vê-lo vinte quatro horas por dia.

A jovem ajudante era Sara Sidle, agora mestre em Física Teórica. Fizera muitos amigos em Berkeley, e sempre os via.

Como não acreditara no Dr. Morrison, procurou se informar com Marry, que cursava Artes Cênicas, dividiram o mesmo quarto nos dois últimos anos de Sara na universidade, Marry lhe mostrou uma circular presa no quadro de avisos:

"_Estaremos recebendo na próxima semana um dos melhores cientistas forenses do país. Teremos a honra de oferecer-lhes algumas aulas com o Sr. Gil Grissom. Será uma ótima oportunidade de aprendizado e esperamos que saibam aproveitá-la."_

Alguns alunos acharam que era apenas mais sobrecarga de estudos para eles e dispensaram imediatamente, outros como Sara, resolveram se inscrever e acrescentar algo mais em seu currículo acadêmico.


	2. Chapter 2

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Sara assinou seu nome na lista de presença, deixada na entrada do auditório principal.

Procurou um lugar confortável e esperou.

Os alunos conversavam entre si, causando um zumbido alto.

Perguntavam-se como seria Gil Grissom, acharam que ele não teria nada demais, a não ser o prestígio que carregava seu nome, bem significante, aliás.

O som de pés caminhando até o palco foi alto o suficiente para o silêncio geral de todos os universitários.

Foi como um choque. O homem que chegara era alto, tinha cabelos levemente ondulados, talvez uns quarenta anos, e quem estivesse nas primeiras fileiras teria o privilégio de ver seus lindos olhos azuis.

E quando ele sorriu, apresentando-se, um calor intenso percorreu a sala.

Até sua forma de andar, dava-lhe um charme. A platéia olhava para Grissom, era totalmente diferente do que pensavam, fisicamente pelo menos, mas tinha a parte mais importante agora, a aula.

É claro, o seminário era sobre ciência forense.

-... Peritos em diversas especialidades são os profissionais que realizam os testes forenses dentro de instituições policiais, associadas ao governo ou em consultorias independentes.

Em nenhum momento ele pareceu nervoso com o enorme número de pessoas encarando-o, falou calmamente á todos, respondendo as perguntas e ao mesmo tempo incentivando-os a pensar em suas próprias respostas.

À medida que falava, dava exemplos e mostrava slides de fotos reais e surpreendentes.

Duas horas depois, encerrou a palestra.

- Bom, espero que tenham se interessado o suficiente para a próxima aula. Obrigado.

O barulho recomeçou quando aquele enxame de pessoas começou a sair.

Sara ficara concentrada e adorara tudo na aula, conhecia muito pouco da "Arte CSI", apesar de trabalhar com um legista, ainda sentia certa inquietação no estomago toda vez que precisava trabalhar perto de um corpo.

Demorou muito tempo para levantar-se.

E quando o fez sem perceber ela foi sendo observada, Grissom ainda estava rodeado por alguns alunos, mas sua atenção foi se perdendo para visualizar a garota que estava acabando de sair.

Alta, cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, suas roupas eram sociais, diferente dos outros, talvez estivesse indo para um lugar importante agora.

Talvez devesse ir falar com ela... Saber se tinha gostado da aula.

Não que isso importasse muito, o motivo do sucesso de seus seminários era porque não

se preocupava se estavam todos gostando ou não.

- Obrigado, espero vocês na semana que vem. – era educado demais para simplesmente sair correndo.

Sara carregava o caderno no braço direito, estava descendo as escadas que dava para o pátio externo, lotado há essa hora.

Grissom a perdeu de vista e passou a mão no rosto, perturbado.

Não acreditou que havia acabado de seguir uma aluna, apenas por impulso, aquilo era tão... Irracional.

Mudou o caminho e deixou-se levar na multidão de universitários que o olhavam curiosos, não era tão popular assim.

Acabou chegando à sala de professores e parou para tomar café.

Lembrou-se do que Catherine dissera sobre ser mais sociável, sentou com um grupo de educadores, e pensou em como mesmo longe, ela mandava em suas ações.

Sara já estava a caminho do trabalho, certa de que o Dr. Morrison iria falar o dia todo sobre Grissom e como ele estava certo sobre sua vinda para Califórnia. Ela ficou feliz por ele estar certo, inconscientemente Sara já sentia algo especial por aquele cientista forense.

Grissom tinha muito tempo livre, infelizmente. Jogou sobre a mesa um dos livros que trouxera e decidiu pegar o carro alugado e ir mais uma vez ao laboratório, quem sabe pudesse ser útil por lá.

Com um crachá escrito VISITANTE, pode entrar novamente. Nos corredores, teve uma impressão muito estranha. Podia jurar ter visto a mesma moça alta e linda do dia da palestra entrar numa sala, não a tirava do pensamento há dois dias.

Dr. Morrison, ficou feliz em vê-lo, trocaram experiências e acabaram tocando no nome de Sara Sidle outra vez.

- Ainda não vi sua ajudante, doutor.

- Não? Ela foi ao seu seminário, achei que fosse falar com o senhor pessoalmente.

- Não falou.

Morrison olhou no relógio.

-Infelizmente também não será hoje, há essa hora ela já foi embora.

Grissom tinha um pressentimento sobre essa tal moça, nada de mais, mas estava realmente querendo conhecê-la.

Morrison saiu e deixou Grissom sozinho um instante, a porta se abriu violentamente, fazendo com que ele saltasse da cadeira.

Não era o legista, mas uma jovem.

- Desculpe, pensei que não tivesse ninguém.

- Eu que peço perdão, você deve estar trabalhando e eu atrapalhando.

Quando pode olhar melhor, viu como era alta e tinha os cabelos castanhos, na altura dos ombros. Era a mesma moça da aula.

Sara congelou quando viu quem era o homem a sua frente.

- Sou Gil Grissom.

- Sara Sidle.

Apertaram as mãos.

Era a moça bonita da aula e ajudante de Morrison.

- Achei fantástica a palestra Sr. Grissom.

- Você estava lá não é, por que não falou comigo?

- Não pude, vim trabalhar.

- É claro.

Estavam conversando há meio minuto, mas Sara e Grissom não se sentiram mais como completos desconhecidos.

Morrison apareceu.

- Sara o que tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu precisava fechar uma ficha doutor.

- Acabou conhecendo o Grissom, hein? - o tom de sua voz deixou Sara envergonhada, como se estivesse esperando por isso há muito tempo, o que era verdade, mas não precisava ser espalhado principalmente para ele.

- Acho que vou embora agora. – ela disse sem jeito

- Já deveria ter ido...

- Tá... Bom. Foi um prazer senhor Grissom.

- Igualmente Senhorita Sidle. Espero te ver na próxima segunda.

Ele já havia repetido aquela frase várias vezes por educação, mas desta vez havia muita sinceridade em cada palavra.

Sara saiu ainda com passos rígidos e o rosto em brasa, e Grissom a ficou observando, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, totalmente encantado.


	3. Chapter 3

Em casa, Sara era capaz de contar nos dedos as poucas palavras que trocara com o professor Grissom e não conseguia esquece-las.

Pegou-se pensando nele várias vezes a noite toda, sentiu-se atraída por tudo nele.

"Não mesmo, era inaceitável, absolutamente."

Pegou o travesseiro e escondeu o rosto atrás dele, como uma adolescente teria feito e sentiu-se com uma.

Até o final da semana Grissom conheceu todas as dependências de Berkeley. E até ganhou um moletom cinza com o nome da universidade.

Grissom estava se sentindo muito bem e achou que devia fazer uma ligação.

Catherine estava em casa de frente ao espelho, passando maquiagem.

Não soube qual reação deveria ter tido quando viu o número no celular.

- Alô – ela disse incrédula.

- Oi Cath.

- Grissom? Você me ligando.

- Eu quis fazer... Surpresa.

- Gil Grissom fazendo surpresas...

- Não vai imaginar o que eu ganhei!

- Não faço ideia.

- Um moletom oficial da Universidade de Berkeley

- Nossa... Que demais eu acho.

- Estava pensando em colocá-lo e dar uma volta no campus.

- Você de moletom? Não acredito! Quanta mudança... O que mais você ganhou?

- Paz de espírito. Consegui me desligar de tudo aqui Cath, está tudo muito bom.

- Está se divertindo então.

Ele fez um gesto que ela não viu.

- E como estão às coisas por aí?

- Exatamente como você deixou.

- Hum... Cuida de tudo então.

Despediram-se e aquela havia sido a ligação mais estranha que ela já recebera.

Grissom podia ter passado mais algumas horas tentando descobrir por que estava tudo tão maravilhoso, mas talvez fosse melhor deixar esse caso em aberto, não precisava de respostas o tempo todo.

Sara estava na universidade conversando com Marry.

Marry era francesa, tinha um jeito muito engraçado de falar o inglês, estava no país, porque passara toda a vida em colégios internos de Paris, quis variar e buscar sua independência num lugar novo.

Sara não era de sair muito, mas assim que a conheceu, era arrastada para todas as festas, Marry sempre usava a mesma desculpa; queria conhecer tudo.

- Você não disse como foi à palestra do tal de Grissom, Sara.

- Foi muito boa.

- Só isso? E ele como é?

- Jovem.

- E...

- Nada demais.

"Que mentira feia Sara!"

- Você vai sair hoje com a gente?

- Não Marry, hoje é impossível pra mim.

- Como? Hoje é sábado.

- E daí, eu trabalho aos sábados também.

- Ah Sara, a gente sempre fica escondida de todo mundo.

- Não... E você quer é ver os garotos americanos, isso sim.

- Por favor, cherry?

- Desculpe Marry, hoje não dá mesmo. E já tenho que ir.

Sara saiu bem rápido antes que Marry não parasse mais.

De moletom cinza, Grissom andava pelo pátio, quase vazio, não havia muitas pessoas circulando dentro da universidade.

Sara o viu de muito longe e achou engraçado como estava ali, descontraído, mas continuava sendo Grissom, o homem que merecia toda sua admiração e respeito.

Só que ela não precisava fingir que não o tinha visto.

Ela se aproximou, seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo, Grissom percebeu como seu rosto era lindo quando o cabelo não lhe caia tão próximo dos olhos e bochechas. Ele achou graça e riu levemente.

- Oi professor.

- Hoje sou apenas Grissom, senhorita Sidle.

- Então, apenas Sara também.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta Sara?

- Claro.

"Todas"

- Acha que minha blusa está muito exagerada?

Ela não resistiu e acabou rindo.

- Está muito bom.

De repente ele olhou em volta, parecia procurar alguém.

- Onde estão seus amigos Sara?

- Devem estar aproveitando o dia.

- Você quer passear?

"Pra qualquer lugar"

- Tudo bem – não precisou pensar naquela resposta.

Que sorte, Marry ficaria meio chateada se visse aquilo, mas um homem mais velho, ou melhor, maduro, convidara-a para passear e ela não diria não.

Grissom ficou satisfeito, não sabia até onde as emoções que sentia ao lado dela poderiam ser normais, fez muito mais sentido toda a euforia que sentia ultimamente naquele único momento.

Falaram sobre a universidade e Sara mencionou o curso em que havia se formado, Grissom passou a admirá-la ainda mais, era inteligente e esforçada, quando uma libélula voou sobre eles, Sara descobriu também que Grissom era um ótimo entomologista.


	4. Chapter 4

Na outra segunda-feira, Grissom, falou sobre a importância das evidências na cena do crime e sempre dirigia um sorriso terno para Sara.

Quando podia ela respondia á suas perguntas, sempre com respostas interessantes.

Grissom não era a única pessoa brilhante naquela sala.

Ele orgulhou-se de ter conhecido uma moça tão esperta e com tantas qualidades como ela.

No final da aula ele estava guardando o material numa pasta, percebendo que fizera uma boa bagunça ali, sua visão percorreu todos os acentos de estofado vinho e descobriu que

um ainda estava ocupado.

No meio do enorme auditório sua aluna preferida o observava.

- Alguma dúvida?

- Talvez... Não, não tenho nenhuma.

Ele tentava disfarçar um sorriso, se perguntado o quanto ela era inteligente ou quão bem conseguira passar sua aula daquele dia, sem deixar interrogações.

- Sem dúvidas então.

- Nada.

- Que bom.

Grissom estava preparando-se para sair e passou por Sara, acenando com a cabeça.

- Ah... Professor, qual é o peso de uma borboleta?

Ele voltou dois passos, arqueou uma sobrancelha e respondeu sem encontrar o rosto dela.

- A menor delas, chega a 0,03 gramas.

- São muito delicadas. Eu sei que a mais pesada chega a 3 gramas.

- É verdade. E o comprimento de suas asas pode ser de até 32 centímetros.

Agora ela levantou-se, mas não olhou pra ele.

-Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora Sara?

- Na verdade não. – respondeu em tom tedioso

- Quer tomar um café comigo?

- É... Claro.

- Vamos então.

Ele não viu, pois ela permanecia de costas, mas ela estava radiante e achou que poderia voar com todas aquelas borboletas em seu estômago, controlou-se.

Mas foi quase impossível.

Em certos momentos, ela se via outra vez como uma adolescente, Grissom deve ter visto algo disso nela, havia vários tons em sua voz, ela prestava atenção em cada mínimo gesto dele, em suas palavras, todas elas.

Conseguia encontrar em seus olhos, o céu azul e quando brilhavam por algum motivo, podia ver o sol.

Era lindo ver o sorriso de Sara e como alternava o caderno o tempo todo em seus braços, ela não se aborrecia nunca com sua conversa monótona.

Caminhando até a lanchonete, ela perguntava sobre cada inseto que encontrava, não disfarçava seu interesse, depois achou melhor mudar o foco de sua curiosidade.

Sentaram-se numa mesa isolada, ela preferiu suco de maçã, ele serviu-se de uma xícara bem quente de café.

- Grissom, como é trabalhar como CSI?

- É o tipo de trabalho que toma seu tempo Sara quebra-cabeças onde as peças nem sempre se encaixam e por isso a importância das evidências.

- Aram, entendi.

- Por que o interesse Sara?

- Não sei, andei pensando muito nas suas aulas.

- Aproposito semana que vem é a última.

- É eu sei – ela tentara não pensar naquilo, mas era verdade.

Grissom levou a xícara à boca, bebeu outro gole.

Sara ficou mais séria, chateada. Grissom voltaria a Las Vegas e sua vida voltaria ao normal e isso ela não queria.

- Grissom, você já matou?

- Pessoas?

- É.

- Eu sou cientista e não policial.

- Mas tem uma arma.

- Sim, mas ela só pode ser usada em legítima defesa Sara.

- Ah.

- Você já viu alguém ser morto?

A conversa estava confusa para Grissom, Sara não estava mais sorrindo, mas ele achou

que tudo bem continuar.

- Sim, infelizmente eu já vi.

- Você o conhecia?

- Mais ou menos.

- Como você se sentiu?

- Ás vezes, eu ainda tenho pesadelos.

- Ah.

-Você não supera uma coisa dessas.

Não fazia muito sentido toda aquela conversa.

- Mas você segue em frente. – ele disse

Ela balançou a cabeça, por alguns instantes e ficou muito quieta, imóvel, como se seus pensamentos não estivessem ali com ele.

Depois de um suspiro, ela voltou a si. Encontrou outra vez com o rosto dele, a expressão havia mudado um pouco, parecia tentar desvendá-la sem que ela tivesse dito nada, ela não disse nada mais.

Terminou o suco.

- Tchau Sr. Grissom.

Quando o senhor voltou a fazer parte da conversa?

Sara só não queria ficar próxima demais, envolver-se demais. Ele continuava a ser apenas seu professor.


	5. Chapter 5

Em seu apartamento, a tarde passou muito depressa.

Ele conseguiu terminar de elaborar a última aula que seria prática.

Havia pedido uma dissertação para os alunos, que ficaria arquivada na universidade como parte daquele seminário, começou a lê-las e a última havia sido com certeza a mais detalhada.

Era como se tivesse sido escrita por ele mesmo, mas com um toque a mais, com várias observações.

Sorriu satisfeito e sem surpresas quando leu o nome do autor, Sara Sidle.

O celular tocou assim que rabiscou a nota máxima no pedaço de papel.

- Grissom.

- Oi, é a Cath.

- Oi, algum problema aí?

- Eu estou precisando do relatório do Sr. Andersen.

- Não era para o Warrick fazer?

- Não... Ele fez o último e eu os anteriores.

- Esqueci então.

- Grissom, eu fico imaginando com seria se você fosse nosso supervisor...

- Tenho certeza que você organizaria os papéis, como faz tão bem agora.

Do outro lado da linha Catherine deu um riso baixo e Warrick apareceu.

- É o Grissom?

Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando e ele disse alguma coisa que ela transmitiu para Grissom.

- Está com saudades de Vegas?

- Não. – e realmente ele estava sendo sincero, mas Catherine achou que era brincadeira.

- Aram. Vou voltar ao trabalho, seu trabalho, aliás.

- Te devo essa, Cath.

Ela pode ver seu sorriso do outro lado da linha.

- Vou cobrar.

Desligaram os celulares.

Sara chegou ao quarto, sua amiga Marry estava pendurada no telefone, falando em francês.

Quando desligou é que percebeu que Sara estava ali parada, distraída.

- Onde você estava Sara?

-Na aula do Grissom.

Marry olhou o relógio na parede.

- Mas a aula acabou faz tempo.

-Não faz tanto tempo.

- Acho que você estava com o Grissom.

- O que?

- Fala Sara! Confessa desde que ele chegou você suspira pelos cantos...

- Não viaja Marry.

- Você não sai mais comigo...

- Apenas uma festa a menos.

- A melhor festa cherry!

- Sei.

- Você acha que pode jantar comigo e uns amigos hoje á noite?

- Quantos amigos?

- Um ou dois.

Ela concordou.

Foram a uma pizzaria lotada, e a mesa maior, com pelo menos dez pessoas era a delas.

- Quantos amigos eram mesmo Marry?

- Ah Sara... Eles só chamaram mais alguns.

- Ótimo, agora vou jantar com os amigos dos seus amigos que eu nunca vi...

- Para com isso!

A primeira rodada de pizza de Sara e Marry já era a quarta dos outros que estavam ali, depois de algumas bebidas, um deles comentou:

- Hei, o Grissom vai dar a última aula semana que vem.

- O cara é muito bom.

- Vai ser prática.

- A Sara está no seminário também.

- Obrigada Marry – disse entre os dentes.

- Só estou te entrosando na conversa e esse assunto você sabe bem.

- É mesmo, você está lá – Michael, um dos amigos de Marry lembrou-se.

Agora o ritmo da conversa agradara Sara, evidências, cenas de crime.

Um tempo depois estava rindo com todos, á ponto de não se importar mais de falar sobre o homem de olhos azuis que a fascinavam, estava mesmo bêbada.

Saiu da pizzaria ainda quando conseguia andar e deixou o pessoal por lá.

Estava a pé e cantarolava tentando acertar os passos.

Após a ligação de Catherine, Grissom saiu para passear sozinho, podia ter a companhia de alguns professores, mas sozinho estava bom.

Não estava muito tarde, havia muitas pessoas na rua ainda e uma em especial lhe pareceu uma bailarina sem equilíbrio, mas era Sara.

- Oi Sara, - ele a cumprimentou.

- Oi Grissom, você gosta de pizza?

- Pizza?

Sara tropeçou.

- Peguei você.

Ele a segurou com muita força. E encontrou seus olhos castanhos.

- O senhor é bonitinho. – disse ela soluçando

- Sara, você bebeu?

- Foi só um pouquinho...

- É melhor ir pra casa.

- Combinei de ficar com a Marry hoje.

- Cadê o seu carro?

- Em algum lugar entre essa esquina e aquela esquina. – ela apontou para os dois lados da rua.

- Aí Sara, vamos.

Ele achou graça em ter de apoiar o braço dela em seus ombros enquanto Sara arrastava

os pés.

Precisou dirigir por ela.

Reparou que no banco de trás havia muitos livros sobre ciência forense e insetos.

Achou que precisaria levá-la até o quarto, mas Marry apareceu do nada e foram juntas.

Ele pensou que estava invadindo demais e aquela situação já havia sido bastante constrangedora para ambos.

Grissom foi embora prestando atenção na noite e nas estrelas.


	6. Chapter 6

Na tarde seguinte ele caminhava na calçada do lado de fora da universidade quando a viu perto do carro, provavelmente indo pra sua casa, se aproximou.

Sara usava óculos escuros.

Ela achou muito bom estar com os óculos assim não precisava encará-lo nos olhos.

Grissom não sabia o que fazer, quando conversaram na lanchonete ela agira tão secamente e na noite passada não estava exatamente consciente.

Sara lembrava bem como havia voltado para a universidade, como se sentia envergonhada agora.

- Sr. Grissom...

- Só Grissom, por favor.

- Grissom, desculpe você não precisava ver aquilo.

- O que? A bebedeira?

Ele tinha que usar esse termo? Sara deu de ombros.

- Ora Sara, é normal, você ainda é tão jovem.

Essa frase ela ouviria tantas vezes... Parecia uma espécie de rótulo.

- Mesmo assim.

- Eu não entendi o porquê daquela conversa ontem e você saiu sem falar mais nada, o que foi?

- Nada, só esqueça tá bom? – ela tentara colocar raiva na frase, mas não conseguiu.

- Pergunto, por que se você tiver qualquer problema...

Era melhor ele não continuar, Sara cortou a conversa.

- Eu tenho que ir embora.

Segundos depois Grissom a deixou.

Sabia que não devia se envolver, ele nunca se envolvia aquilo tudo ia passar em breve.

Sara entrou no carro, sentindo um perfume que ela adorava, ele havia estado ali com ela, horas atrás, e ela agira como uma idiota.

Chorou sozinha por algo que pertencia somente a ela, não podia contar tudo para ele, mesmo que seus olhos lindos a convidassem a falar, eram confortáveis para ela e totalmente seguros, e isso a preocupava, as lágrimas continuaram a cair.

Queria não ter assinado seu nome na lista. Queria que nem tivesse uma lista, queria que aqueles encontros não a fizessem sentir-se tão maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo com medo de perder alguém por quem e ela precisava admitir, estava apaixonada.

Grissom estava realmente se sentindo sozinho e relutou muito em ligar para uma amiga que deixara em outra cidade, na vida que ele conhecia em que não precisava lidar com sentimentos.

Estava discando o número, mas não completou a ligação, não podia. Enfim uma xícara de chá e uma enxaqueca forte acabaram sendo suas únicas companhias.

Última aula, a segunda-feira chegou sem que Grissom ou Sara quisessem.

Toda a turma de Grissom estava reunida no lado de fora do auditório, ele criara uma cena de crime no meio da grama. Uma fita amarela estava amarrada á vários cones de trânsito.

Havia um boneco no chão e uma poça vermelha embaixo dele.

Muitos objetos caídos, as evidências.

Grissom pediu que formassem duplas, ele ia explicar o que fazer em seguida.

Sara não fazia questão de escolher um par, mas ficou feliz quando um rosto conhecido a

chamou.

Era Michael, estava com ela na pizzaria na semana passada, ela sorriu e colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha, Michael cursava Direito e seria um ótimo advogado assim como era uma ótima pessoa. Esperam as instruções.

- Muito bem, vou distribuir placas coloridas e numeradas pra vocês, toda vez que encontrarem algo estranho, coloquem uma dessas, tirem uma foto e partam para a próxima. Espero que não esqueçam as luvas de látex. Estarei avaliando vocês, lembrem que fica a critério de vocês descobrirem o que aconteceu aqui, não a certo ou errado, é uma chance de anotarem tudo que foi passado numa cena de crime real.

- Essa vai ser minha primeira cena de crime. – diz Sara para Michael

- É uma simulação Sara.

- Mas você sabe onde trabalho e agora posso entender melhor o que acontece lá, bem aqui.

- Então eu tive muita sorte de ter ficado com você.

Sara sorriu para ele.

As duplas começaram a se espalhar, um dos garotos falou para Michael e Sara:

- Eu vi o Grissom pegando uns cinquenta saches de ketchup só para criar o sangue.

- Deve ser mais fácil de limpar. – disse Sara

- E barato – a voz atrás dela, fez com que se se arrepiasse. – Por que não começaram?

O garoto continuou a falar:

- Mas é um boneco, não parece uma pessoa.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- David Caruzo.

- Caruzo, pode me emprestar seu boné e os óculos?

- Tá, mas pra que?

- Agora o Sr. Ninguém, parece uma pessoa. Certo, podem começar. Boa sorte!

Caruzo procurou o companheiro e Michael e Sara foram direto ao "corpo".

- Há marcas de facadas no tórax.

- Faca é?

- Pode ser de balas também Michael.

- Não, punhalada está bom.

- Vou fotografar.

As máquinas fotográficas eram daquelas que tiravam fotos instantâneas.

Grissom não pode se aprofundar muito, eles não eram peritos de verdade e não tinham um laboratório pra isso dentro da universidade, então teve que fazer tudo bem simplificado, sem impressões, fios de cabelo ou raspas de pele nas unhas, o resto seria por conta da criatividade de todos.

Havia um suspeito na cena do crime, estava usando luvas de látex, mas carregava um saco de papel que Grissom não havia distribuído.

Ele se aproximou, o garoto estava abaixado com o saco engordurado perto do corpo da vitima.

- O que está fazendo?

O garoto levou um susto, estava mastigando alguma coisa.

Grissom puxou o saco de papel e o abriu; batatas fritas.

- Está destruindo a cena do crime!

- Eu não tomei café.

De certo, ouviu Caruzo falar sobre o ketchup...

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Rogers.

- As evidências não são para comer, um ponto a menos para o senhor, Sr. Rogers.

Ele anotou em sua prancheta.

Surgiram várias teorias desde assalto á vingança.

Quando terminassem deveriam colocar as fotos e relatórios num envelope de papel pardo, todas as duplas seriam avaliadas por Grissom mais tarde.

Na hora do almoço Sara, Michael, Caruzo, Rogers e Marry se encontraram..

- Pessoal, o Sr. Grissom vai embora na sexta-feira. – diz Rogers

- Eu estava pensando em fazer uma despedida sem ele saber.

- Claro, provavelmente ele não iria se soubesse.

Sara ficou brava com eles, não deviam julgá-lo assim, ele era uma pessoa incrível.

- Como você sabe? – Marry perguntou

- Ele é meio sério.

- Deve ser assim mesmo, acho que seria legal.

- E como vai levá-lo a festa surpresa?

- Precisamos de alguém que...

Quatro rostos cheios de boa vontade olharam para Sara que não estava participando da conversa, ainda frustrada.

- Sara?

- O que?

- A Sara é perfeita. – Caruzo concluiu

- Por quê?

- Vocês têm muita afinidade, nota-se de longe.

Ela gostou de ouvir aquilo, mas...

- Ele não vai desconfiar.

- De jeito nenhum!

- Por favor, Sara!

- Você só tem que distrair ele.

Sara não estava querendo ser chata, só não queria ter que se despedir e era o que estaria fazendo.

Mas havia tantos olhares de cachorrinho... Ela acabou aceitando.

- OK.

- Beleza!

- Certo você só tem que...


	7. Chapter 7

Grissom e Sara tiveram vários encontros e não só a primeira vez em que se viram havia sido especial, na verdade todos foram significativos.

Grissom teve muita coisa pra fazer, organizar tantos trabalhos ocupou toda sua última semana, ele ficou meio chateado, sentia falta da companhia de Sara.

Estava pensando nela quando bateram na porta da sala de professores.

- Oi Grissom.

- Sara? O que foi?

Um sorriso brilhava no rosto dela.

Quis dizer "senti saudades", mas não disse.

- Grissom, você, você quer sair, sabe, dar uma volta?

- Uma volta? – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- É que eu pensei você vai embora e só trabalhou a semana toda.

"Por favor, aceita".

- Tá bom, Sara. Aonde nós vamos?

- Num lugar que conheço.

Novamente a sobrancelha se ergueu e os seus lábios moveram-se levemente para o canto direito do rosto, sugerindo um sorriso.

"Confio em você".

Andando lado a lado, o silêncio também os acompanhava, ele era fechado, assim como ela própria era, não precisavam falar por obrigação. E isso era um alívio.

Havia uma festa em algum lugar ali perto, um professor muito bom, um cientista notável e agora um amigo muito querido para Sara, estava indo embora.

Ela queria ter resistido mais, tentou ficar longe, mas não pode.

E fez questão de escolher um caminho mais longo, Grissom apreciaria qualquer passeio se pudesse ter Sara ao seu lado, aí então o tempo não faria diferença.

Sara estava muito bonita.

"Tenho certeza que depois desse passeio você vai a uma festa cheia de garotos que terão a sorte de dançar com você. Aposto que é esse o motivo do seu penteado estar diferente, seus cabelos estão enrolados hoje e neles tem o brilho de gotas de orvalho pela manhã.

E os brincos de prata? Presente do primeiro namorado, não é?"

Grissom sentiu algo dentro dele tremer.

Chegaram. Era um terreno muito grande, no jardim havia estatuetas feias que ele não conseguiu identificar, Sara o levou á um casarão muito antigo, que era usado como salão de festas para os universitários, mas Grissom não sabia.

Passaram perto das janelas, estava tudo escuro lá dentro.

- Vamos entrar.

- O que?

- Vem.

Sara entrou primeiro e ele só entrou porque ela já estava lá dentro, não a deixaria sozinha num lugar como aquele.

Ele precisou piscar duas vezes para entender. Quando as luzes acenderam, uma multidão de alunos e professores batia palmas e era pra ele.

Procurou Sara, ela também batia palmas.

Foi uma surpresa que Grissom recebeu sem contestar.

- Bem vindo a sua festa de despedida. – a voz de Sara foi bem clara em seus ouvidos.

Entregaram-lhe bebidas, distribuiu cumprimentos e comeu muitos salgadinhos.

A música estava alta e Grissom estava sorrindo.

Sorria para Sara, a poucos metros dele.

Conversava com a turma de amigos que com certeza estavam envolvidos naquilo tudo.

Depois de ele mesmo conversar muito, o que era raríssimo, sentiu uma mão quente pousar sobre seu ombro.

- Sara.

- Dança comigo?

- Dançar? Eu?

- É. Você e eu.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir seguir esses passos que eles estão fazendo.

- Então... E se você segurar a minha mão e inventarmos uma dança?

Ela estendeu a mão e ele segurou-a.

Eles dançaram uma música lenta, cujos passos não tinham que seguir outro ritmo se não o da própria melodia.

A insegurança que eles sentiram deu então lugar à confiança, a distância entre seus corpos diminuiu.

Não haveria um momento assim tão lindo e trocas de olhares tão puros, tão verdadeiros entre duas pessoas em todo mundo.

Mas precisou acabar.

Grissom e Sara se separaram, ela foi rodeada de garotos como ele previra, dançando com cada um ou aceitando uma bebida e conversando sem parar, ela ria de suas piadas prontas, mas recusava qualquer pedido que fosse além de uma dança.

No final da festa, Sara procurou por Grissom, estava do lado de fora do salão, sozinho finalmente.

- Acha que consegue voltar para o hotel sozinho? – ela perguntou os braços cruzados torcendo os lábios de um jeito só dela.

- Não. Pode me acompanhar?

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando.

Sara preferiu o atalho desta vez e logo estava na porta do hotel.

- Foi muito difícil?

- Na verdade não.

- Acha então que poderia ter vindo só?

- Não, eu não prestei atenção no caminho que fizemos.

- Então pra onde estava olhando Grissom?

- Pra você.

- Como, pra mim?

- Sim, você Sara Sidle. Você transformou minha vida de uma maneira...

- Boa ou ruim?

- Que pergunta é essa? É claro que boa maravilhosa e inexplicável.

Ela suspirou.

- Você quer subir?


	8. Chapter 8

- Sim.

Sara entrou no apartamento.

"Por dentro estava tremendo toda, era estranho que por fora meu corpo parecia relaxado".

Grissom tirou o casaco e sorriu para a moça.

Ele segurou sua mão e a puxou para ele.

"Mas minhas mãos estavam mais geladas que de costume, ele com o olhar mais lindo do mundo ao tocar nelas esfregou de leve para mantê-las aquecidas.

Então meus braços alcançaram seu pescoço, suas mãos envolveram minha cintura, nesse momento meus olhos já estavam fechados.

Eu podia sentir seu rosto perto do meu".

- Adoro você Sara.

Um beijo selou suas palavras.

"Eu deveria respirar? Tarde demais.

De repente nossos lábios estavam dançando juntos.

Eu não sei se estava tudo silencioso demais.

Ou se todo o barulho do mundo resumia-se agora as batidas agitadas do meu coração.

Acho que por um instante eu não estava pisando no chão, talvez em uma nuvem cor de rosa...

E podia ver a fila de anjinhos, dançando ciranda em volta de nós.

Podia sentir meu estomago vazio, meus olhos inundados, quando abriram, encontrando-se nos dele.

O rosto parecia ainda mais sublime agora, o mesmo olhar por qual me apaixonara, podia delirar apenas por senti-lo perto de mim".

- Eu também.

"E deu-me ainda um beijo na bochecha deixando-a ainda mais rosada do que antes."

- Sara, talvez eu tenha que parar e não consiga.

- Então... Eu vou pedir para que não pare...

...

Gil Grissom arrumou a mala, amanhecera um dia muito quente em São Francisco, mas não tanto quanto costumava ser em Las Vegas.

Era hora de voltar para casa.

Deixou um recado na secretária do Dr. Morrison, agradecia pela recepção e por mais alguma coisa que o mudara para sempre.

As promessas que Sara e ele trocaram um com o outro naquela noite ficaram voltando várias vezes em sua memória durante o voo.

Disseram que algum dia o vento tocaria em seus rostos novamente, sentiriam uma liberdade infinita e estariam juntos em um novo e único encontro.

O avião pousou. Las Vegas, Nevada.

No laboratório, tudo era familiar novamente, Grissom recebeu o abraço caloroso dos colegas.

Chegou com um saco de papel enorme, sovine, Catherine pensou.

Infelizmente quando olhou dentro do saco viu apenas frutos vermelhos.

- Vamos comer macarrão hoje? – perguntou Warrick

- Você foi para Califórnia e nos trás tomates? Só tomates?

- Tive que flertar com a cozinheira para ela me dar os saches de ketchup.

- Saches de ketchup?

- Para simular sangue Cath.

-Ela deve ter pensado que você gostava muito de tomate. – disse Warrick olhando dentro do saco de papel.

-Ah Grissom! Eu não vou cozinhar!

Grissom sorriu para Cath, parecia que tudo voltaria ao normal de novo, o lado sensível de Grissom se fecharia outra vez, era quase invisível, á não ser para uma pessoa.

Para Sara, os olhos azuis ficariam marcados por muito tempo, o tempo que precisasse,

Grissom passou a ver o rosto de Sara em cada boa lembrança, apesar das lágrimas dela, que despedaçaram seu coração quando teve que partir...

- Por favor, não chora.

Ele pediu, sabendo que ele mesmo não cumpriria o próprio conselho.

- Fica bem...

A voz de Sara ainda soava em seus ouvidos, triste.

Tempos depois, ele simplesmente a descreveria como _"uma amiga, alguém em quem confio". _

Fim

Essa é a minha versão de primeiro encontro entre Grissom e Sara, espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
